


The Bloody Moon

by Yukio



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukio/pseuds/Yukio
Summary: Obviously scared, Inuyasha runs out of an enchanted forest right into Kouga's arms.





	The Bloody Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Chercherin for her inspiring art and Inukouga for the beta read <3

Dead silence fell over the land; not even the usual rustling of leaves in the treetop, the flapping of a bird’s wings or the hooting of an owl could be heard. All sounds of the forest quieted down.

Kouga looked at the sky. Up in the night sky, the large moon was an eerie, dark red, the color of blood. Something happened and the wolf demon felt the well-known restlessness warning him of danger.

Suddenly, he heard something. The first and only sound in the silence, soft, yet deafening.

The wolf chief turned around swiftly and waited, every muscle in his body tense. The rustle was coming closer and it turned into a light stamping of bare feet in the grass. Kouga clenched his hands into fists. He lifted his upper lip and revealed his sharp fangs. He didn’t growl, however. He stayed quiet and motionless.

A creature ran out from the forest. Its silver hair waved after it just like the sleeves of a red kimono.

“Inuyasha?”

The golden eyes of the dog half-demon fixed on him. They were full of silent horror.

“Kouga!” he cried and threw himself into the wolf chief’s arms – something he would never have done in a normal situation.

“Hey, pup, what’s going on?” Kouga asked as he held his dog lover in his embrace.

“I saw… I saw you die,” Inuyasha said, hiding his face in the crook between Kouga’s neck and shoulder.

The wolf chief looked in the direction from where Inuyasha had come running. He had heard a lot about the forest, but he had never believed it. Yet, seeing that fear, feeling it through someone so dear to him, convinced him that those rumors were true.

“It was just an illusion,” he said gently and ran his fingers through the silver mane.

“Promise… Promise you will never leave me,” the half-demon pleaded and pressed himself tighter to Kouga’s body.

“I won’t. I promise.”

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at the forest distrustfully. “Never,” he urged.

“Never. Not even centuries will part us.”

The half-demon breathed out and pressed his nose to Kouga’s skin. He seemed to be calming down slowly.

The wolf chief looked at the moon. The bloody red color turned silver. The spell was broken.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I'm Here, I Promise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619295) by [angeljays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeljays/pseuds/angeljays)


End file.
